1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shower pans. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shower pan and a method of fabricating same, wherein the shower pan when completed exists as a one piece unit ready for installation. In a second embodiment the main drainage opening is covered by the tile floor of the shower.
2. General Background of the Invention
In the general field of shower pans, it is a continuing problem that the shower pan which is easy to install and after installation is able to resist water and be leak proof.
Applicant is providing an Information Disclosure Statement herewith which lists numerous prior art patents which may be pertinent to the patentability of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,169 discloses a prefabricated shower pan having an acrylic based solid upper layer, a polystyrene foam layer, and a durable, rigid planar base layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,777,063 discloses a backerboard having a shaped cut or groove that allows bending of the backerboard into an L-shaped corner with a rounded out surface and sharp inner surface.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0183387 discloses a composite board for tile which includes outer reinforcement portions and a polystyrene layer disposed between the two outer reinforcement layers.
Foreign Patent No. DE19945056 discloses a process for locating a bath tub or shower tray, over a water outlet pipe using a carrier with surrounding side walls and a waste pipe outlet section.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0016614 discloses a modular shower pan which includes at least four polygon panels adapted to interlock in side by side relation to form a body; with each panel having a planar bottom surface and a sloped top surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,309 discloses a method of constructing a shower enclosure support structure which decreases the probability of mold growth by utilizing interior and/or exterior corner directional flow flashings between the joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,565 discloses a method of constructing a surface for drainage, and a kit of parts forming components required to produce such a drainage surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,347 discloses a shower pan which forms a base of a shower and is capable of being built in various sloping configurations.
4,541,132Shower PanSep. 17, 19855,845,347Method of Manufacturing Shower FoundationDec. 8, 19985,911,518Shower Bath and DrainJun. 15, 19995,913,777Pre-Fabricated Shower Module and Jun. 22, 1999Method of Shower Construction6,003,169Solid Surface Shower PanDec. 21, 19996,014,780Shower Bath and DrainJan. 18, 20006,777,063Composite Backerboard for Bullnose SupportAug. 17, 20046,851,133Mold Resistant Shower EnclosureFeb. 8, 20056,990,695Shower PanJan. 31, 20067,296,309Leak Proof Shower Enclosure Nov. 20, 2007Support StructureUS 2006/Composite BoardAug. 17, 20060183387US 2008/Modular Shower PanJan. 24, 20080016614DEBath or Shower Tray Location on a Carrier, Nov. 16, 200019945056 C1Comprises Placing the Edge of the Bath or Tray into a Carrier Groove and then Filling the Latter and the Uncovered area with a Sealant